Holding Hands
Holding Hands is the fourteenth case of World Edition, as well as the sixth case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot The Supreme Police went to Cairo to hunt for the remaining hitman when Meghan received an encrypted message that the hitman was ready to kill someone at the Al-Azhar Park. Much to Hakam's shock, the victim was revealed to be his own father, Mahmood Farra, which had burnt to death on the park walkways. Mid-investigation, Hakam and the player found out a threat from Al-Malik Wa'al Khair--the supposed leader of Ad-Dima--to the killer, which proved their presence in Cairo. Furthermore, Safira Wawanakwa took Hakam hostage on Ad-Dima's command. The victim's wife, Hakam's mother, Amira Farra was revealed to be her husband's killer. Amira tried denying involvement, she eventually admitted to killing him because Al-Malik Wa'al Khair sent her a threat message--whether she killed her husband in her own hand, or Ad-Dima would kill the entire Farra family. Amira had no other choice but to kill her own husband. Later at the trial, Amira and Safira (for taking Hakam hostage) were sent into the trial. Judge Rosenbloom issued Amira a 45-year sentence for the murder and involvement in Ad-Dima. Before the judge could move on into Safira's sentence, Safira detonated a smoke bomb, only to shoot Amira and allow herself to escape. After the trial, Maxima teamed up with the player to make a surprise gift to Hakam. Maxima asks Seif Al-Nahyan if he has got any tickets for the opening ceremony of the R3 Rally in Dubai. Hakam however refused the invitation and said that he decided to go to Suez since it was his mother's birthplace before she had met Mahmood in Morocco. Maxima then agrees and offers to pay for the flight to Suez. Hakam, however is thankful for their help and agrees to go to the opening ceremony of the R3 Rally with Maxima in Dubai before heading to Suez in which Chief Oakley agrees to. Meanwhile, Marina and the player went to the abandoned metro station, where they found an old voice message sent from Cedric Aegros to the leader of Ad-Dima. They then interrogated Cedric in jail to ask who the leader was. Cedric refused to tell the detectives but he directed them to the park, where they found a manuscript which Bodhi translated. The manuscript said that they have to go where the sea separated the land which they translated it to the city of Suez. An lead also told them that Safira Wawanakwa was heading to Suez so the team decided to book a flight to Suez immediately where they found a body shattered by gunshots. Stats Victim *'Mahmood Farra' (burnt dead on the park walkways) Murder Weapon *'Flamethrower' Killer *'Amira Farra' Suspects Profile * The suspect speaks Arabic * The suspect is left-handed * The suspect drinks coffee Profile * The suspect speaks Arabic * The suspect is left-handed * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile * The suspect speaks Arabic * The suspect is left-handed Profile * The suspect speaks Arabic * The suspect is left-handed * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears white Profile * The suspect speaks Arabic * The suspect drinks coffee Appearance * The suspect wears white Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Arabic. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer wears white. *The killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Garden View Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scarab Pin, Mahmood's Phone; Victim identified: Mahmood Farra) * Examine Scarab Pin. (Result: Ad-Dima's Tracker) * Analyze Ad-Dima's Tracker. (01:00:00; New Suspect: Safira Wawanakwa) * Interrogate Safira why her DNA was on Mahmood's tracker. (Prerequisite: Tracker analyzed) * Examine Mahmood's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Amira Farra) * Ask Amira where were she and Mahmood going to. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mosque of Muhammad Ali) * Investigate Mosque of Muhammad Ali. (Prerequisite: Amira interrogated; Clues: Mahmood's Bag, Torn Papyrus Paper) * Examine Mahmood's Bag. (Result: Car Payment Bill; New Suspect: Seif Al-Nahyan) * Talk to Seif Al-Nahyan about his relation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Car Payment Bill found) * Examine Torn Papyrus Paper. (Result: Arabic Text) * Analyze Arabic Text. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Arabic; Profile updated: Amira speaks Arabic) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed) * Profile updated: Safira speaks Arabic (All tasks before must be done) * Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * New Suspect: Omar Alfarsi. (Profile updated: Omar speaks Arabic) * See what Omar wants to talk with you. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile updated: Omar is left-handed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Abandoned Metro Station) * Investigate Abandoned Metro Station. (Prerequisite: Omar interrogated; Clues: Firethrower, Faded Document) * Examine Firethrower. (Result: Brown Substance) * Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Arabian Coffee; Murder Weapon registered: Firethrower; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) * Examine Faded Document (Result: Thievery Report) * Analyze Thievery Report. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Zahra Shahin) * Question Zahra Shahin how the firethrower got stolen. (Prerequisite: Thievery Report analyzed; New Crime Scene: Golden Minbar; Profile updated: Zahra speaks Arabic) * Investigate Golden Minbar. (Prerequisite: Zahra interrogated; Clues: Broken Miniature, Sealed Letter) * Examine Broken Miniature. (Result: Car Miniature) * Question Seif about the broken miniature. (Prerequisite: Car Miniature restored; Profile updated: Seif speaks Arabic and is left-handed) * Examine Sealed Letter. (Result: Heartwarming Message) * Talk to Amira about the letter. (Prerequisite: Heartwarming Message found; Profile updated: Amira drinks coffee) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Stone Walkways. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Flower Pot, Broken Plate) * Examine Flower Pot. (Result: Spying Device) * Analyze Spying Device. (06:00:00) * Interrogate Omar about spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: Spying Device analyzed; Profile updated: Omar drinks coffee) * Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Registration Plate) * Examine Registration Plate. (Result: Zahra's DNA) * Interrogate Zahra for destroying evidence. (Prerequisite: DNA collected; Profile updated: Zahra drinks coffee) * Detain Safira for taking Hakam hostage. (Prerequisite: Stone Walkways investigated; Profiles updated: Amira is left handed, Safira is left-handed and drinks coffee) * Investigate Disused Platform. (All tasks before must be done; Clues: Box, Tablet) * Examine Box. (Result: Dust) * Analyze Dust. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) * Examine Tablet. (Result: Skin Cell) * Analyze Skin Cell. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a female) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to Thicker Than Blood (6/7). (No stars) Thicker Than Blood (6/7) * See what Maxima wants. (Available after unlocking Thicker Than Blood; New Clue: Hakam's Backpack) * Examine Hakam's Backpack. (Result: R3 Rally Brochure) * See if Seif has any rally tickets left. (Prerequisite: Rally Brochure found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Mosque of Muhammad Ali. (Prerequisite: Seif interrogated; Clue: Magazine) * Analyze Magazine. (03:00:00) * Give the ticket to Hakam and convince him to take a holiday. (Prerequisite: Magazine analyzed; Reward: Burger) * Investigate Disused Platform. (Available after unlocking Thicker Than Blood; Clue: Mechanic Box) * Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Chest) * Examine Open Chest. (Result: Sound Chip) * Analyze Sound Chip. (09:00:00) * Interrogate Cedric Aegros about Ad-Dima's Leader. (Prerequisite: Sound Chip analyzed; Reward: Mummy Costume) * Investigate Garden View Park. (Prerequisite: Cedric interrogated; Clue: Pile of Dirt) * Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Dirty Manuscript) * Examine Dirty Manuscript. (Result: Manuscript) * Analyze Manuscript. (09:00:00) * Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Sahara Region (Josh)